


Telling A Secret, One Person at a Time

by AspieMirror



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspieMirror/pseuds/AspieMirror
Summary: Cat and Kara have been in a secret relationship. How will their friends and family find out?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	Telling A Secret, One Person at a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelrsr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/gifts).



> This work is for rebelrsr for the Supercat Christmas in July.  
> Prompt: Cat and Kara are in an established (but secret) relationship, How is their secret revealed?
> 
> I don't have any beta so all mistakes are my own.

Alex found out a Sunday morning when she came to visit Kara. Carter was with his dad for the weekend and Cat had therefore spent the night. They were enjoying a lazy morning in bed when they heard Alex knocking. The two women looked a little panicked at each other before both women scrambled to find pieces of clothing to put on, so they could be more presentable, while Kara yelled out “just a minute”.

Alex, concerned that it was taking her sister so long to answer, was about to knock again when Kara finally opened the door looking quite disheveled. When Alex was let into the apartment and saw that her Kara wasn’t alone she understood why. She had suspected that her sister hosted some feelings for the older woman back when Cat was her boss. Kara was simply too wounded up whenever she and her former boss had a disagreement.

“So this is who you have been hiding” she said teasingly to her sister while looking at the older woman. Cat and Kara both blushed and Kara sheepishly admitted that yes they were together. She then explained that they had wanted to keep things to themselves, in order to figure out what this thing between them was, before bringing in the people closest to them. They admitted that they the evening before had talked about how it was time to tell people, although neither woman had expected the telling to start quite this soon. Alex told them that she was happy for them and that she would give them some time together. She asked her sister to swing by her apartment later so they could talk about what to do for Eliza’s birthday.

Before she left the apartment she look at Cat and sternly told her to take care of her sister. Then she left the two women to enjoy the rest of their morning together.

* * *

Carter found out following Friday evening. Kara came over for dinner something that wasn't wired to Carter since the younger woman had been over to the house during the last year and in particular the last few months and Carter had himself told his mother that he enjoyed the time Kara spent with them. What did however spike the boy's interest was the menu choice of the evening. They were having pizza, Carter’s favorite food and a rare treat in the Grant household, even when Kara was over.

They were joking around the dinner table talking about Carter’s day in school when the mood switched. The two adults looked at each other as if affirming something and then Cat took a nervous breath. She explained to her son that Kara had not just become her friend, they had become something more to each other, and that Kara would be around more.

Carter was a smart kid and knew exactly what his mother meant by this. He asked them if they were a couple and Kara said yes she then a little more nervously asked him if he was OK about that. he was quiet for some time thinking about the question, making both adults nervous, but then he finally hugged first Kara and then his mom, and said that if his she was happy then he was happy he then looked at Kara and said "Just promise me you won't be all wired and boring all the time." Kara laughed and said "I promise".

Carter had a feeling that the two women wanted a bit of time alone, and he quite frankly wanted to get back to the fun of the evening. He asked if he could go play video games, when Cat said yes he left the two women to clean up after dinner, both tremendously happy that it had gone smother than they had feared.

* * *

The superfriends found out when Cat and Kara arrived together at J’onn’s place for the annual holiday party.

They all knew that Kara had been seeing someone and had tried poking into giving them the identity of this mystery person on multiple occasions. They had gotten a little out of her but nothing that could make them figure out who it was that made Kara so happy. Kara herself had insisted that once they needed to know they would, and ever since she and Cat had told Alex her sister had kept pushing her to tell the others. Alex had even gotten Kara’s permission to tell Kelly since the two were now living together and Alex didn't want to hide it from her girlfriend.

At the last game night before the party Kara finally asked the group if it was alright with them that she brought her girlfriend. They were all very excited to get to see who this girlfriend were and said yes quickly to this. The fact that Kara was bisexual was no secret to the group and no one were therefore surprised that the mystery person was a woman, some of them were however a bit surprised when they saw Kara arrive to the party with the one and only Cat Grant.

Alex and Kelly of course already knew and so did J’onn thanks to his psychic powers but the rest of the group needed a bit of time to process.

Nia was the first to come over and congratulate them, she had worked closely with both women and had therefore first hand heard how they talked about each other with great admiration, support and now where Nia thought about it a bit of love. That that this would turn into something more was only natural. James, Lena and Brainy all took their turn to greet the new couple and bid Cat welcome into the group before the party moved on to proceed as planned.

* * *

Eliza found out when she was putting the presents under the Christmas tree in preparation for the next morning’s celebrations.

Each of her daughters had brought a bag of presents with them with them when they arrived home to celebrate the holiday. In Kara’s bag were 2 additional presents to her usual number. Both presents had a greeting card in view, there was a small one labeled from Cat and a larger one from both Cat and Carter.

Eliza of course knew exactly who Cat was she had heard Kara rant about her on multiple times while she worked for her, but she had also seen her adoptive daughter run her boss’ aide no matter where she was or what she was doing. One could argue that that was just a part of Kara’s job at the time but Eliza had a feeling that there was more to it than that. She also knew that a friendship had been building between the two women and now with the Christmas presents, one of them even shared with the older woman’s son, she suspected that the relationship had taken a more romantic turn.

The next morning when she saw Kara’s face light up when she was handed the larger present she knew she was right. The smaller one had mysteriously disappeared during the night, Elisa suspected that her daughter, wanting to savor the moment when she opened her first Christmas present from her girlfriend, had taken it to open in a more private setting.

When the girls left for the city after the celebrations Eliza hugged both of her girls wishing them goodbye and she told Kara that she hoped Cat and Carter would make it for dinner next time she came into the City. Kara knew right then that her adoptive mother knew exactly what Cat meant to her and that she was alright with it.

* * *

The public found out when images of the couple were run though the gossip media. A couple of paparazzi photographers had gotten pictures of the two holding hands after they had shared a dinner at the city’s new fancy restaurant.

The images were taken a couple of months after the women had first started to discuss what to do about the public. They knew, given the status they both held in the media world, that the public would be an eventual part of their relationship, even when both wanted to make it as small as possible. They had talked about making a statement announcing their relationship but it just felt wrong to them. Their relationship shouldn’t be a big newsworthy announcement, it should only be important to them and the people closest to them.

So they decided to go on with their lives, over the months they became less worried about how they should act in public and just started acting like the couple they were, everyone who they wanted to tell themselves had been told and the rest didn’t matter.

On the day the pictures were posted both Cat and Kara’s phones did not stop ringing with calls from people wanting a comment. Kara also had one angry boss in the form of Andrea Rojas calling to ask why on earth she hadn’t been told about such an important development in the relationship between one of her star reporters and the founder of the company she now owned. She also informed Kara that if she wanted to keep her job she better have an exclusive comment in her inbox ASAP. Kara looked at Cat, both women knew that there was no way around it, Andrea would milk the story whether they were in or not, so Kara ended the call with “of course boss” and went to her laptop to start writing.

> _Hi, I'm Kara Danvers._
> 
> _Most of you know me as a reporter for this very magazine but that is not why I'm writing today. Many of you have probably heard the rumors about a resent development in my personal life and I will make this short by saying, it is true. I am in love with an amazing and wonderful woman and that woman is Cat Grant. Neither of us planed it but you don't plan love, it just happens and it is wonderful. We both know that you are all curious and have many questions but our relationship is a private matter shared only with the people closest to us. We appreciate you all but for now we ask you to respect our and our families'_ _privacy._
> 
> _With Love, Kara_


End file.
